Spoil Of War
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Prince Itachi takes the only surviving Hyuuga as his after a devastating war. Neji adjusts to the new life very slowly. Chibi fluff, ItaNeji, yaoi, etc. This is for Gwyllion.


Disclaimer: No, not mine

This is for Gwyllion

* * *

**Spoil Of War**

* * *

The smoke stung both his eyes and nose as it blew over his face, carried by a breeze that smelled rank with death and blood. Prince Itachi wrinkled his nose as his horse was guided through the silent battlefield, eyeing the corpses that lined the ground as he was led to where his father was waiting.

The solider guiding his horse muttered something about how inappropriate it was for a seven year old to be on a battlefield, and Itachi frowned at him. He would be king one day. He needed to get used to this now.

Itachi straightened as they reached the large tent that had been the enemy's base of operations. Five men were kneeling on the ground outside of the tent, each of them with a sword at their throat. Itachi was lifted from the saddle and he quickly smoothed a hand over his long black hair before crossing to his father's side. King Fugaku rested a hand on his head as he looked over the men that had rebelled against them.

The Hyuuga clan was even older than the Uchiha clan, but had never been in a real position of any power. The head, Hiashi, had amassed an army and tried to stage a coup against the Uchiha's rule. However, it failed for two main reasons. The first being that the people adored the Uchihas, and rallied to their army, severely outnumbering the Hyuuga's until it wasn't a battle, it was a slaughter. The second was the poor techniques of the Hyuugas. They had no read strategy beyond attacking.

"Is that the last of them?" Fugaku grunted. One the men nodded. "Hn. Make examples of them."

"Majesty!" a man appeared from inside the tent. "We found... well... another Hyuuga."

"Bring it out," Fugaku ordered. Itachi knew he was impatient to get home. Queen Mikoto had given birth in the middle of the battle, and Fugaku had yet to see his second son.

Another solider appeared, dragging a small child of about five. The boy was fighting fiercely, kicking and punching wildly. The solider dumped the child on the ground next to Hiashi, who held his head up high.

"Dear God, Hiashi," Fugaku spat. "You brought a child to the fight?"

"My nephew has every right to be here!" Hiashi said proudly. "He will one day be the head of the Hyuuga clan, and succeed where so many have failed!"

Itachi stared at the child. He had long brown hair, longer than Itachi's. His eyes were classic Hyuuga pale, as was his skin. He looked up at Fugaku fearlessly, even as his hands trembled.

"Father," Itachi looked up at the King, who glanced down at him. "May I have him?"

Fugaku raised an eyebrow before looking down at the child. The child was now staring at Itachi, obviously unsure of what to make of him.

"A spoil of war," Fugaku said with a nod. "Very well, Itachi, he is yours."

Itachi nodded back and one of the soldiers dragged the child towards him. Itachi gestured for his horse to be brought over.

"Father, I will return to the capital now," he said as he was lifted up. "I wish to meet Sasuke."

"Very well, son," Fugaku said approvingly. "What is about to happen is not for children's eyes anyway."

The Hyuuga child was lifted up and set in front of him. Itachi slid his arms underneath his, grasping the saddle as the boy slumped back against him.

"What is your name?" Itachi asked as they began to move. The boy looked up at him.

"Neji..." he whispered. "Neji H'uuga."

"Hn. You're mine now, Neji Hyuuga. Forget your past, as you will never have it back. Forget your family, as they are all gone. I will take good care of you."

As the horse picked its way down the cleared path Neji screwed up his eyes as the soft thumps of his family being beheaded reached his ears.

--

Neji fascinated Itachi. He was smart, easily working through his lessons. He had the same interests as Itachi, and preferred to read rather than play. He was obedient, knowing that it was in his best interest to do as Itachi said.

But at night, when Itachi was in his large bed and Neji was on his pallet beside it, Itachi could hear him cry into his pillow. Itachi had no idea how to comfort people, and always just stared up at the canopy of his bed.

After a week, Itachi had finally had enough. He slipped from his bed and knelt beside Neji's, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"Look at me," he ordered. Neji stopped sobbing and turned to look at him, tears running down his face. "I don't want you to cry. When Sasuke cries Mother lets him sleep in her bed. You will sleep in my bed whenever you cry."

"That won' wowk," Neji whispered, even as he stood along with Itachi. Itachi hopped up onto his bed and pulled Neji up beside him. "Wanna go."

"You can't," Itachi said as he crawled back under the covers. Neji followed, lying next to him. "You have to stay here."

"Don' want to," Neji whispered as tears began to race down his cheeks. "Don'-"

"Shh!" Itachi hugged Neji tight, like he had seen his mother do to Sasuke. "Don't cry."

Neji sobbed into his nightshirt, clutching it tight. However, rather than sobbing for a long period of time, he quickly ran out of steam and was reduced to hiccups. He nuzzled his face against Itachi's chest as he moved closer, unconsciously seeking comfort.

--

The next night when Neji began crying Itachi simply threw back his covers. Less than a minute later Neji was scrambling into bed with him. Slowly, over many nights, Neji stayed in Itachi's bed. So long as he did, he wouldn't cry.

Itachi took Neji with him everywhere. Neji attended lessons with him, although he was given easier work, he visited Sasuke with him, he attended Court with him. Itachi was fiercely protective of the smaller child, not letting anyone look down on him or belittle him. When the members of Court began to start on him for being a Hyuuga Itachi would step in, glaring them down before taking Neji's hand and leading him away.

However, Neji was still not entirely happy with his position. No one was sure what to call him – he wasn't a servant, or a slave. He _was _a noble, and heir to the Hyuuga fiefdom, but he would never inherit. It was only a matter of time until Fugaku handed the fiefdom over to another noble.

"I'achi..." Neji whispered as he looked up from his book. Neji was the only person outside of Itachi's family that was allowed to call him by his first name. "When will you lemme go?"

Neji asked that constantly. He was sure that Itachi would tire of him and discard him, and wanted to know where he would go, what would become of him, and when it would happen. Itachi's answer was always the same.

"Never, Neji. You are mine."

--

The months passed, until Neji had been with Itachi for half a year. Sasuke had begun to talk, pointing at people and babbling. He managed 'Da' 'Ma' and 'Ta'i', and to Neji's secret delight, 'E'i.' Neji was finally adjusting to life in the Palace, and was finally accepting that he was going to be there for life, when a stranger came to Court.

He was an acrobat and martial arts fighter. He had two students with him, a young boy and girl who were both around Neji's age. He said that he was training them from a young age, in order to in bed their skills into their minds.

His name was Might Guy.

Neji had been as thrilled at his performance as everyone else. The girl, Tenten, threw a number of daggers at a moving target, hitting the mark every time. The boy, Rock Lee, did all manner of back-flips and twists, leaping about all over the floor. Guy himself fought off a dozen of Fugaku's fighters. Neji had clapped enthusiastically from his seat next to Itachi.

And then Guy had spotted him.

"My God!" he had cried, bouncing over to him. "Look at the structure of this child! Built for martial arts! I could work with him for a month and have him best Tenten there! Your majesty, please, allow me to take this child on my travels with me!"

Fugaku had been amused by Guy all evening, and simply chuckled. Mikoto shook her head with a sigh as she jiggled Sasuke on her lap. Itachi would not like that suggestion. The youngest Uchiha pointed at Neji and loudly proclaimed 'E'i!'

"No."

It was Itachi who answered the man, rising from his chair, his shaking with anger.

"But my Prince!" Guy protested. "I can make him a master! His skills will be unriv-"

"I said no," Itachi cut him off coldly, his childish voice filling the room. "Neji is mine. No one is taking him from me. Not you, not anyone."

"But you see-"

"I said no!" Itachi raised his voice slightly, an unusual event. Neji shrunk in his chair as Itachi looked down at him. "Father, forgive us, but we are leaving."

Fugaku nodded and Itachi grabbed Neji's hand, pulling him off of the chair. Itachi dragged him across the ballroom, looking around at the various nobles. He stopped in the middle of the room, still clutching Neji's hand tight.

"Neji is mine," he announced coldly and clearly. "No one will take him away from me. No one will insult him. Do not doubt my word because I am a child, or you will regret it."

The nobles were silent as they watched the seven year old Prince drag the five year old from the room. They all believed his word – Itachi was smart beyond his years.

--

That night Neji stared up at the ceiling as Itachi slung an arm over him. His pallet had long been removed, as he slept in Itachi's bed anyway. Itachi buried his face in Neji's hair as he curved around the smaller boy.

Itachi was always there, always hovering over him. Always telling him what to do, where to go. Always telling him that he belonged to Itachi. Like a pet. Like an animal. Neji had no choices, no free will. Everyone else in the palace treated him normally, treated him with respect, everyone but Itachi.

"I'achi..." Neji whispered. A grunt told him Itachi was listening. "I wanna go wi'h Guy."

Itachi stiffened next to him before he withdrew. Neji bit his lip as he heard Itachi fumbling off to the side, and then the soft glow of a candle filled the room.

"Why?"

Neji could hear the slight tinge of betrayal in Itachi's voice, and it hurt more than he'd like to admit. He looked up at Itachi, who stared straight back down at him.

"I'achi..."

"Tell me why," Itachi's voice was like iron. "Why you want to leave me. Haven't I taken care of you? Haven't I given you everything you ever wanted?"

"No, you hafen'," Neji whispered. "You don' respec' me."

Itachi's eyes flash and he set the candle on the bedside table before he kneeled next to Neji.

"I do," he contradicted. "I let you sleep in my bed. I let you attend my lessons."

"Like a pet!" Neji cried. "You don' see me as a pe'son or fwiend!"

"You're my best friend."

Neji stared at Itachi, who met his gaze calmly. Neji dropped his eyes, unable to meet the tinge of hurt in Itachi's onyx orbs.

"You'e my _only _fwiend," Neji murmured. "And... I wanna be allow'd to do thin's! I wanna be allow'd to read in the libwary when you haf sword pwactise. I wanna be allow'd to go widing when you haf lessons wi'h your father. I don' wanna haf to sit in the cowner and wai' for you."

"I... I can do that," Itachi said as he slipped back under the covers. "I just... you're _mine. _I get to take care of you, and make sure you're safe. I like that."

"I do too," Neji confessed as he shuffled over to snuggle up to his friend. "'nd I will always ask you if I need somet'in'."

"And I'll always get it for you. I'll take care of you."

"For how long?"

"Forever."

o-o | o/_\o

_Eleven Years Later_

o-o | o/_\o

Neji shook his head as another lady batted her eyelashes at him as she passed his balcony. These damn noblewomen were acting as brazen as milkmaids tonight. He had seen a number who knew they had no chance at winning over the Crown Prince settle for the servers, dragging the servants into various alcoves. Neji had no sympathy for them.

Rather them than him.

Once the more persistent ones had been rejected by the Crown Prince they usually drifted over to the attractive Hyuuga, trying their luck there. Neji shot them all down. He had no interest in these morons.

"Hn, you're sulking."

Neji raised an eyebrow as Sasuke materialized next to him. The eleven year old should not have been at the party, but he had obviously slipped away from his tutor, Iruka. It wouldn't be long until he was found again – Iruka's loud assistant somehow always managed to find him. The little blond seemed to be able to sense Sasuke a mile away.

"I am not sulking," Neji replied coldly. "I am loitering on a balcony while annoyed."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked at that. Neji turned to look out over the gardens, leaning against the rails. The reason he had chosen this balcony was because of the adjoining staircase that led to the gardens. If any of the women got too persistent he would be able to make a quick getaway.

"Hey! Bastard!"

Neji winced at the loud voice as Iruka's assistant raced up the staircase from the gardens. Sasuke sighed softly before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Seems you've been found out," Neji commented as the blond barrelled into Sasuke.

"You bastard!" he cried as he shook Sasuke's shoulders. His blue eyes were wide in his face. "You left me in there with Iruka-sensei, and he was telling about you, and the only reason I escaped was because Kakashi-sensei came in and started touching Iruka-sensei really weird, and why did you leave without me you bastard!"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked at Neji, who raised an eyebrow. The little blond was clinging to Sasuke tight, much to the Prince's obvious delight. Sasuke had always liked having Naruto's attention focused solely on him. "Come on, let's go steal some wine."

"Naruto! Prince Sasuke!"

Both boys winced and ducked into the party as Iruka-sensei raced up the staircase towards them. He was followed by Neji's own tutor, Kakashi-sensei. They passed by the Hyuuga with only a nod each.

"Hn, a perfect distraction."

Neji didn't look away from watching Sasuke and Naruto's retreat as his best friend leant on the railing beside him. He felt a hand brush against the back of his arms, but didn't think anything of it. They always shared slight touches, for as long as they could remember.

"Well, shall we?" Neji asked as he turned to look at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

His hair was as long as Neji's now, still pulled back into a low ponytail, while Neji's flowed mostly free, only restrained at the very base. His skin was still that beautiful pale that the Court ladies could not achieve no matter how hard they tried. And his eyes. His eyes were still the same bottomless black.

"Hn," Itachi tilted his head to the side, his slight bangs swinging forward. "Indeed."

They both glided down the staircase and into the fragrant garden. Neji turned to look up at the open windows where the sound of the party still poured out.

"They're all idiots," he commented calmly. Itachi smirked.

"I agree," he murmured as he stepped closer to Neji.

"And _you _have to marry one of them," the sixteen year old teased softly. Itachi snorted slightly.

"No, I don't," he replied, a mysterious spark appearing his eyes. "This is only so that the nobles do not get offended when I reject their daughters straight away. They think I have entertained the notion of marrying each and every one of them, and have not found one I'm compatible with."

"So who will you marry?" Neji asked with a raised eyebrow. "You have to marry someone before you turn nineteen."

"I plan to," Itachi said as he slung an arm around Neji's shoulder. Neji's heart sped up. Itachi always did this, and it always affected him. "I know exactly who I want to marry."

"Oh?" Neji ignored the heat pressed against his side and the sinking in his stomach. "And who is that."

Itachi tightened his arm slightly, and it was all the warning Neji had before he found himself pulled even closer to Itachi, straight against his body. He opened his mouth to say something but Itachi's other hand came up to grip his chin, tugging it up.

And then he closed his lips over Neji's.

Neji's eyes widened before sliding closed as Itachi drew him even closer, his hands sliding down Neji's neck as his tongue moved into Neji's mouth. Neji reached up to clutch at Itachi's jacket, hanging on tightly as his knees weakened.

Itachi's hand ran up and down his throat soothingly while the other held him close to his chest. Neji whimpered into Itachi's mouth as his tongue rubbed against the one invading his. Itachi finally withdrew.

"No..." Neji whispered as he pressed his face to Itachi's neck. "It can't... you..."

"I spoke with Father," Itachi murmured as he stroked Neji's back. "He understands that this is something that is going to happen. I told him I wouldn't marry anyone but you. I think he was a little disappointed, but not surprised."

"I hate to disappoint him," Neji murmured. Fugaku had been like an Uncle to him.

"You won't," Itachi said firmly. "I think the only problem he has is that he wishes for Grandchildren."

"Oh..." Neij turned his face up and leaned back, looking at Itachi. "I don't... I mean..."

"We have no idea if you can Carry or not," Itachi finished for him. He placed a hand on the back of Neji's head and pressed his face back into his neck. "I don't care. So long as I have you."

"I'm yours," Neji whispered.

Itachi smirked above him. The little child he had taken from that battlefield, the spoil of war, had always been his. And always would be. He had simply grown up. Itachi's feelings had changed, altered and grown. But the basics had stayed the same.

"You always were."


End file.
